


Danny's Pet Wulf

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Danny was only 10 years old his parents captured a ghost, a wolf like ghost who’s claws could open a ghost portal with his claws. Danny grows attached to him, and get’s a partner when he gets ghost powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Danny’s Pet Wolf

When Danny was only 10 years old his parents captured a ghost, a wolf-like ghost who’s claws could open a ghost portal with his claws. Danny grows attached to him, and get’s a partner when he gets ghost powers.

Chap 1 Meeting Wulf

The Fentons were a strange family, hard to believe any family would openly admit to being ghost hunters. Most people didn’t believe in ghosts. Maddie Fenton is a known genius, tech developer, and now a ghost hunter. She married Jack Fenton, who came from a long line of those touched by the paranormal, supposedly…

Jack built up Fenton Works with his wife. He helped bring her down the path of ghost hunting. Despite his bungling and clumsy nature, he was a decent inventor. He was working on trying to build a Ghost Portal, in theory, it would be a gateway into the ghost zone. They had two kids, Jasmine Fenton and Daniel Fenton. Jasmine was the older sibling, and didn’t believe in ghosts, and focused more on logic, science, and her education. As for Danny, well….

“Danny.” His parents called from the basement. The boy didn’t come down right away. His parents didn’t always want him in the basement since they were doing experiments down there, and often they could be dangerous. They always used to say it was dangerous down there. He had been curious when he was 7 or so, but that was 3 years ago. “Danny, come here please, you gotta see this!” The voice of his father echoed from the basement.

His parents were so weird. All they talked about was ghosts this, and ghosts that. He didn’t really understand, his parents wanted to study them, and possibly destroy them molecule by molecule. Danny Fenton came down the stairs to the lab. The tiny tyke came down and his eyes widened as he spotted a large cage in the lab. The cage wasn’t empty and inside was a large furry beast. Beastly eyes fell upon the boy, and Danny looked at him with innocent interest. “Look here son, we caught a ghost in our patented Fenton Cage!”

“That’s a ghost?” Danny got closer. He looked like a werewolf he saw in one of his Halloween picture books.

“Indeed it is my boy.” Jack patted him on the back. “We were experimenting in trying to open a miniature ghost portal, but to be safe we opened it in our Fenton Cage.”

“It didn’t last very long, but to our surprise, something came through!” Maddie said with glee. “I can’t wait to study it.”

“Once we know everything about him, we’ll reveal our results!” Jack said happily.

The ghost in the cage growled, and slammed against the bars, only to be zapped with equal force. The creature howled in pain. “Now you stop that, you can’t escape the Fenton Cage, trying to force your way out will only hurt ya,” Maddie said, wagging her finger at him like he was a child trying to escape time out. The ghost really couldn’t escape, his powers were dampened. He only fell into this cage, because he was running from someone, their portal had opened up right where he was fleeing and bam, stuck in a cage. Their portal collapsed quickly enough, it was a good thing he made it through with all his parts.

He tried to open a portal but he could barely get one big enough to stick his hand through let alone his whole body. So he was very much stuck with these strange humans. It was hard to understand them, they were talking so fast. He was doing his best by trying to feel out their tone and their smell. One smell was strange though, the young lad who had come down. This tiny creature wasn’t scared or startled, even when he slammed into the cage. He almost smelled concerned.

Danny was getting closer and the ghost’s ears perked up as he got near. Despite this situation, it was hard to justify believing this tiny creature could do him harm. The woman stopped him from getting too close. “Danny be careful, try not to get too close.”

“Is he dangerous?” the small child asked.

“Well he’s a ghost so probably,” Jack said. “We’ll find out by running some tests.”

“He doesn’t seem dangerous...” Danny said looking at the creature in the cage.

“Now Danny, we wanted to show you, so in case you hear noises you don’t freak out. Don’t let the ghost out of the cage, and don’t get close to him understand?”

“Yes mommy,” he said and she kissed his forehead and carried him upstairs.

“Night ghost, you stay quiet, we’ll be back to study you and see what makes you tick.” he turned off the lights, but he could see Danny as he was carried away. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he was left all alone.

Danny’s Pov

It was strange having a ghost in the house, Dad was always ready to call the media, but Mom was adamant about doing a proper study. Find one ghost get your name in the paper, prove ghosts are real, and the ghost zone is real well…plus she was sure they could perfect their technology by studying him. No matter what my mom said I couldn’t find it in my heart to believe he was dangerous. I would ask about him when I got home from school and thought about him while at school.

Stuff like, does he sleep, does he eat, what was his name? I posed these questions to my parents and they often just laughed and ruffled my hair. “Ghosts don’t eat silly,” or so they said. I started going down to check on him. He looked so sad being locked up in a cage-like that.

“Hi,” he jumped and looked at me, his features softening a bit. I sat across from him and he mimicked me. “Can you uh...can you understand me?” He tilted his head to the side. “Umm, do you have a name?” Again he simply stared at me. “Okay, my name is Danny, what is yours?” I tried again, he kept starring at me.

I couldn’t help but sigh. Leaving him each night left me with more questions than I had answers. I came down one day with a bag of cookies, and he seemed to like them. He sniffed the air, and his tail started wagging. “You want a cookie?” he stared at me, but the way he was salivating told me that was a yes. I tossed him one and he gobbled it up. “So you can eat, have you been starving all this time?”

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me, then looked at the bag. Then he spoke, I couldn’t understand what he was saying. “Are you speaking another language?” he continued to stare at me, and I smacked myself. “Duh Danny, he can’t understand you.”

I gave him some cookies and told my parents what happened. They just laughed, not believing me. So what if I was a kid, so I decided to do my own study. I gave him chips, cola, half of my sandwich, so he could eat and drink, but didn’t have to. By my best guess, his body just absorbed the food and drink and converted it into energy. He did sleep, but I noticed if I fed him he stayed awake longer.

My attempts continued to get him to talk to me, trying to find some way to understand. I was beginning to think it was hopeless, but… “Wulf!” he made the motions with his hands as I did when I said my name.

“Wulf, nice to meet you, Wulf.” I smiled at him. It was the first step, he tried talking to me but I couldn’t understand what he was saying, the only thing he said in English was my name. I used my dad’s Fenton Recorder to get audio of him talking, and took it to my local library. The librarian was nice and helped me figure out he was speaking Esperanto.

I got an Esperanto to English dictionary and decided to give it a try. It wasn’t easy, there were so many big words. Jas was helping me a bit, she’s so smart. She had no idea what I was doing, just thinking I was trying to be bilingual. A year had passed, and it felt like a blur, I did give Wulf some of my birthday cake, he was the only friend I had really. It was still difficult trying to communicate but we were getting there.

Just as I was learning so was he. Then Wulf asked me to do something, it must have been something he asked me for in the past but I didn’t understand. “Please...Open...Cage...” My parents told me to never let Wulf out, that he would hurt me. I didn’t want to believe that anymore, Wulf was my friend...right?

“Okay,” he brightened up and his tail wagged. “But,” I held up one finger. “No,” made an x with my arms. “Run...Away...” I gave him a thumbs up. “Deal?” Wulf stared at me for a moment, before nodding.

I smiled. This would be good for him, he could stretch his legs to get some exercise. Then maybe my parents will see he isn’t dangerous. I went over to the control panel and switched it to unlock. The cage’s energy field shut down and a door opened. Wulf stepped out, he was so huge! He stretched and made little popping sounds as he moved.

His claws lengthened and my eyes widened. He took one last look at me before he slashed the air and opened up a ghost portal. “Wulf...wait!” he jumped into the portal and I felt my heart break, tears stung my eyes and before I knew it I cried. He lied to me, he left me, why… the tears kept falling and I was finding it hard to breathe. “Come back...Wulf come back….please...”

I had no idea if he could hear me, all I knew was the portal closed up. Then I heard the shuffling of feet, and felt a big hand on my head. “Sorry...” Wulf said, I looked up at him and he brushed some tears from my face. “Will...Stay...With...You...” I launched into his arms and hugged him with all my might.

To be continued Wulf Stays


	2. Wulf Stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Wulf Stays

The following morning started off normal enough for Jack and Maddie Fenton, they woke up, Maddie first and she showered, as her husband snored away. “Ghosts...Catch...Dissect...Ghosts!” After Maddie freshened up, she woke Jack up and he cleaned up. “Morning Honey!” he kissed her on the cheek before getting ready. Once he was freshened up the two had a good morning kiss, before getting into their jumpsuits. “I’ll start breakfast,” Maddie said, she had to get the kids ready for school.

“And I’ll go check the lab!” Jack said in his usual excitable manner. They head to their locations, but Maddie didn’t get started on breakfast as Jack screamed. “MADDIE!” In seconds Maddie traded her chef knife for a blaster and zipped downstairs.

“Jack...what’s wrong?” she said, before coming upon the scene that made him scream. The werewolf ghost they had locked up was out of its cage, and it had Danny. Well, that was how it looked to a concerned parent, but really Danny was cuddled up to the big furry ghost. “Danny!” Maddie screamed.

Wulf groaned, he tried to ignore the first scream, but the second one really made his ears hurt. His eyes opened and he gazed upon the two jumpsuited weirdos who had kept him locked up. His first thought was them throwing him back into a cage and take Danny away from him. He didn’t like that idea at all, so he growled. This was not the best move as Danny’s parents didn’t take it as a warning growl, but a threatening one.

“Freeze!” they pointed their blasters at him.

“Get away from my son!” Jack shouted. Their weapons charged, but to their shock, the furry ghost didn’t threaten Danny, instead, Wulf covered his body with his own defensively. “I’ll fry your furry ass, I’ll give you to the count of five!”

“Jack...” Maddie wasn’t so sure the ghost was a threat to Danny.

“One...Two...Five!” Jack’s shouting woke Danny, who yawned and noticed Wulf was on top of him. He poked his head out.

“Dad?” Danny saw the blaster and his eyes widened. “Don’t shoot!”

Jack pulled the trigger, but his aim was not the best. His blast went right at Danny, much to Maddie’s horror. “Danny!” she screamed, but he was okay.

Wulf took the hit for him, getting knocked back away from the boy. “Wulf!” Danny gasped and ran towards his furry friend. “Are you okay?”

“I...am...okay...” he spoke. “You...okay?”

“I’m okay!” Danny teared up and hugged him.

Jack was still in shock at what just happened, what he almost did, and the shock that the ghost had protected his son, this caused a delay to realize the ghost talked. Maddie was shocked but lowered her weapon.

Danny got up and with his tiny body he tried to shield the hulking werewolf ghost, it was cute honestly. “Please don’t hurt him, he’s my friend.”

“Danny...did you let him out?” Maddie asked, giving him that motherly tone.

He couldn’t lie to that. “Yes...”

“What were you thinking!?” Jack shouted making the boy flinch.

“Jack...” Maddie stopped him from doing anything else rash, and he lowered his weapon. She understood his anger. Their son could have been hurt, or worse...but he wasn’t and she wanted to know why.

“He’s not bad!” Danny said. “He can talk, he just didn’t understand because he speaks a different language.” He showed them the book.

“You...learned to communicate with him?” Maddie asked, rather impressed.

“Yes, we’ve been learning together, he can talk a bit now too,” Wulf said something that made Danny blush and rubs the back of his head. “Aww thanks, but I’m not a great teacher, you are just a fast learner.” The adults looked at each other.

“And he can eat, and he does sleep, he can do other things too!”

“You figured all this out, on your own.” Danny nodded.

“Even if he isn’t bad, he’s still a ghost if we let him roam free he could cause a panic.”

“He won’t!” Danny said. “He had the chance to leave and he could escape through the ghost portal he can make, but he didn’t he chose to stay with me!”

“Ghost Portal?” Danny looked to Wulf and gave a nod. He showed his portal making ability with his claws.

“Amazing!” they rushed over and began to examine the portal. It was so stable and contained, lasting way longer than their attempts made.

“It’s real!” They began scanning it, but something slipped out. It was a lesser ghost, some might call it living ectoplasm. It was mostly harmless but had a joy of possessing people. It jumped at Maddie but she jumped out of its reach.

“Intruder alert, we got a runner!” It didn’t stop quickly slithering after Jack. It spread over his jumpsuit, trying to find an orifice to enter. His large body made it hard for the ooze to get to his mouth. Jack was able to get to a decontamination shower. The goo screamed as it was forced off of Jack. Maddie tried shooting it, but the living ectoplasm was gelatinous so it took no damage.

It slithered after Danny. Before it could touch him Wulf charged in and his claws ripped ectoplasm apart, his special claws were able to kill the living ooze. He closed the portal to make sure nothing else got through. “Jack...he protected our son.”

Danny hugged Wulf. “Thanks, buddy!” the werewolf’s tail wagged and he licked Danny’s cheek.

“Like a guard dog.” he began to ponder.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to let him stay?”

“He’d benefit our research and could keep Danny safe should anything else come out. Plus he must know the ghost zone.”

“Danny!” Jack shouted. “You always wanted a dog right?”

“Y-yeah...” Danny was a bit unnerved. “So he gets to stay?”

“The ghost beast can stay, so long as he doesn’t leave the house, helps with our research, he’ll be your responsibility,” Danny explained it to Wulf.

“Is that okay with you?” he asked him.

“A-okay!” the two hugged, and his tail wagged.

This meant no more cages, and Wulf became part of the family. Danny was so happy, it was nice having a friend he could come home to. Jasmine was a bit dubious and just chose to ignore Wulf. Wulf didn’t care, he got to see Danny so happy. He stayed in Danny’s room, loving to be surrounded by the boy’s scent.

Over the years, with Wulf’s help, the Fentons managed to develop the Fenton Portal even able to stabilize it, there were still a few kinks to work out. Also, they developed the Fenton Gloves, with extendable claws feature based on Wulf. With Danny acting as a translator the Fentons were able to get data on the ghost zone. His kind was often hunted for the use of their abilities, ghosts often used lingering portals, or would capture his people to force them to make one. Some ghosts make their homes in the living world, but others create their own domain inside the ghost zone.

The two became seriously close, Wulf could speak in proper English now, but when the two wanted to talk in private the switched to Wulf’s native tongue and could hold a conversation with no one the wiser. Even though Danny made friends, what they had was special. Wulf would often go invisible whenever they came over.

Sam and Tucker smelled okay, he could tell they were decent people, and Danny talked about them often. He needed friends at home and out, he did have another friend when he was younger, but it didn’t work out. Wulf never got to meet this person but Danny stopped talking about him, and he didn’t like it when he smelled sad. Since getting into High School, he often was coming home smelling sad, irritated, or annoyed.

When Danny saw Wulf, his mood always changed. The boy would often hug him and settle into his warm furry embrace. “You are one of my bright spots in the day.” Wulf wanted to know what was troubling Danny, but he was sticking to the rules to not leave the house. He didn’t want to go back into the cage.

Danny didn’t tell him to hide, but Wulf did it anyway. He didn’t want to scare his friends away, he needed them especially as things got tougher for him in High School. Danny hoped one day Wulf, Sam, and Tucker could all hang out together. Sam is a goth and was into supernatural stuff so she found the Fenton’s study of ghosts to be interesting. Tucker is a nerd, and he had an interest in all of the gadgets, the stuff they made was Sci-fi even if most of it didn’t work.

His friends were even called in to see Jack’s big expo. After many tests, trial and error, they were finally ready to unveil the Fenton Portal! “Alright, here we go!” he plugged it in and...nothing happened. “Aww come on!” he unplugged it and plugged it again, over and over, like an obsessed dad fighting with the Christmas lights.

“Maybe next time Dad.” he patted his back.

“I’m gonna get some pancakes.” he went upstairs, but Danny wasn’t sure the portal didn’t work. He put on a jumpsuit, and Sam took off the Jack Fenton sticker on the front.

“I think it would be cool to explore a whole other world.” The truth was they had a deal if Jack got his Portal Wulf could leave the house.

“Danny be careful.”

“Come on Sam, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said with a smile, before entering the portal. What he didn’t realize was the portal was still plugged in. As Danny explored there was an open switch inside, he accidentally hit the green button, starting the machine. “AHHHHHH!” Danny cried out as the Ghost Portal activated, with him inside.

“Danny!” his friends shouted.

“Grrr!” Wulf made himself known, he dove into the portal and got Danny out, safe and sound.

His body was altered by the ecto energy, it merged with his DNA, he was now Half Ghost. Wulf carried Danny bridal style, sniffing him and nudging him. Danny had white hair and when he opened his eyes they were green. “Hey, buddy...thanks...” Wulf licked his cheek.

“Uhhhhhhhhh!” Sam and Tucker were stunned.

Wulf began to sweat. “Uh hi!” he waved. The ghost was out of the bag in more ways than one.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

Danny had some explaining to do, first things first. Sam and Tucker screamed at the sight of Wulf, making the poor guy’s ears flatten and him to whimper. “Put him down you monster!” Sam shouted.

“Let go of our friend you big furry...thing!” Tucker snapped.

“Guys stop, Wulf is my friend.” Danny was still feeling dizzy. “He’s not gonna hurt anyone.”

“Friend?!” the two gasped in unison.

“Friend!” Wulf said confidently. “You are...Danny’s friends too...” Sam calmed down and began to look at things with a calm perspective and realized that Wulf had jumped into the portal to save Danny’s life.

Danny told his friends about Wulf and how they had bonded over many years. Sam thought it was cute, while Tucker was totally not crying, nope his eyes were just sweating. “I wanted you guys to meet but there were rules.” Now that the ghost portal was complete, Wulf would be able to leave the Fenton home so long as he stayed out of sight and didn’t cause trouble this would be the norm.

Now that the introductions were out of the way they could get to what the fuck happened to Danny. His dark hair was now white, his eyes were glowing green. “Half...ghost...” Wulf said after sniffing Danny a bit.

Danny was in shock, he believed his friend. “Danny! Everything okay?!” Jack’s voice made Danny’s blood run cold.

“Oh man!” their footsteps getting closer had Danny freaking out. Sam and Tucker tried to act normal but there was nothing normal about any of this. Their friend had turned into a ghost, according to the big werewolf ghost, so all things considered probably the expert in this. Danny was sweating bullets and shaking, he legit didn’t want his parents to see him like this. In a flash, energy warped around Danny returning him into human form. Wulf put him down and turned invisible.

Jack came down. “Danny! What is the meaning of this?”

“Uhh...” he looked himself over. “What do you mean dad?”

“Danny you...” the boy gulped. “You got the portal working!” he ran past the boy and there it was, the Fenton Portal was working, giving off an eerie glow.

“Right...right I did! That means my uhh pet can go for walks now right?” Playing up the charade.

“Hmm? Oh right your pet, yes! A deal is a deal.” he left the room to go tell Maddie.

Wulf became visible again. “Hey Wulf, if I’m half-ghost does that mean I can do the things you do?” Wulf tilted his head to the side in thought.

“Maybe...” he said. “Wulf...can teach...” Danny’s pants suddenly became intangible and down they went showing off his boxers. He yelped and covered himself. “Try...to teach...”

“Hey!” Wulf chuckled and licked his cheek.

Sam and Tucker watched them together as they processed this information. 1. Ghosts were real, check! 2. Danny is a half-ghost, due to the power of the ghost portal, check! 3. Danny can change between his ghost half and his human half, check! 4. Danny has a friend who is a ghost werewolf looking guy, who’s also his...pet? Well...least things won’t be boring anymore.

-x-

Danny’s powers were weird, Wulf was teaching him the basics. The three basic powers of a ghost, flight, invisibility, and intangibility. In-flight his legs turned into a ghostly whisp, a sign of a beginner, it helped him stay afloat. Wulf could float and fly without going whispy. It was a little weird having legs, then poof you got a wiggly ghost tail thing happening.

He got over it when he had his first flight, Wulf watching over him to make sure Danny wasn’t hurt or caught. Flying was the greatest thing ever, it was so freeing, and opened a whole new perspective the boy didn’t have before. Just floating could be fun, by flying made his heart flutter, the wind in his hair, the speed, it was exhilarating.

His ghost tail was like training wheels, and Danny wanted them off. He tried to fly without his tail and it didn’t go well. Wulf had to swoop in and catch him. “Thanks, buddy!” It was gonna take time to master these powers. Another close call was when Danny tried to see how high he could fly, only for him to accidentally turn off his powers and he plummeted.

Wulf was there to catch him. “I got...your back...” Danny smiled and petted him. With Wulf’s teachings and support, he was able to fly better and faster. He got to the point he could use the whisp tail to fly at a greater speed if he needed it.

What Danny needed to master was Intangibility, the ability to phase through solid objects, this power went off at random times, causing him to lose his pants, boxers, even his towel in the locker room. It was super embarrassing. In practice, Danny phased through walls and sometimes ended up naked in the hallway with his clothes on the other side of the wall. Wulf couldn’t help but snort and chuckle at the sight of him all embarrassed and blushing. “Shut it!” Danny playfully glared at him.

With Wulf’s help, he was able to master this power faster, it was a great help when Dash or some of the other jocks tried to put him in his locker. If he was in a hurry he could grab a snack or something he needed.

Invisibility came next, he was so grateful having Wulf teach him the basics. He could only imagine how much he’d struggle to learn these ghost powers alone, with no one to help or guide him. With the basics down Danny was able to start figuring out what unique abilities he had. Wulf explained that while some ghosts share powers, the basics of being a ghost, other ghosts have unique abilities.

He didn’t know what kind of powers Danny would develop, but he could keep teaching him as best he could. He did know Danny was ready for some of the more advanced techniques like Overshadowing, controlling one’s Ecto Energy, and advancing the basics.

-x-

Wulf was also enjoying his new freedom, he didn’t go too far but he was able to explore the town a bit. He used his invisibility and was able to observe things. He was always curious about what Danny did most days when he left the house. School was mildly interesting, he didn’t know a lot about this world outside of what Danny shared with him.

Things were going fine until…

“Sup Fenturd!” Dash Baxter school all-star, the most popular guy in school, and a solid bully jerk. Danny had mentioned him in the past, now Wulf has a face with the name. Danny had been getting books out for his next class when the jock suddenly pushed him inside and locked him in. “Looks like you are gonna be late for class again,” he said and laughed.

Wulf felt his fur puff up in rage. Danny simply phased out of his locker and got to class just in time. It happened again where Dash knocked Danny’s books out of his hands on the way to the next class. Wulf growled, he was itching to make the jock his personal scratching post. At lunch Danny got food and Dash spilled it all over him, Wulf dug his nails into a tree he was hiding behind. He was gonna ring the jock’s neck if this kept up.

Danny waited till no one was looking and simply went intangible letting the food fall off of him...well through him. Wulf understood now why Danny always came home so sad, he didn’t have powers to make things easier on him, he’s been dealing with Dash’s crap all this time. Though this had Wulf wondering, Danny was stronger now, he had powers, why wasn’t he fighting back? Just to keep his secret?

Wulf decided to follow his friend and observe more. Danny did dish out a little bit of payback when Dash was chatting it up with his friends Danny went ghost and pantsed him in front of everyone. The jock gasped and fumbled with his pants while everyone laughed. Dash was wearing a jockstrap so his ass was on full display. He ran off, it wouldn’t last, Dash’s influence was too strong, anyone who talked about the incident would have to deal with the jocks. Wulf decided to help when Danny was giving an oral report in class and the jocks kept interrupting him with cough insults. The teacher did nothing, he looked bored and lost and just kept telling Danny to continue.

So Wulf went invisible and intangible and started tying their shoelaces together. When the bell rang all the jocks tripped and landed flat on their butts. Dash was quick to blame Danny. “Mr. Baxter no one in this class moved, do you really expect Mr. Fenton while giving his oral report somehow tied everyone’s shoelaces.”

“No, sir...” Dash blushed. He didn’t have proof but he liked to blame Danny for everything. If he got a bad grade, Danny paid for it. If he had a bad day or got caught being a jerk Danny paid for it. Something weird happened to him it was always Fenton’s fault.

Dash would get his payback, after gym in the locker room. Danny had just finished showering and had put a towel around his waist. Dash snuck up behind him and snatched his towel. “Dash quit it!”

“Cram it Fenton!” he rolled up the towel and snapped it on his ass.

“Oww!” Dash was letting it all hang out.

“It’s your own fault Fenton, only little babies wear a towel after a shower. If you were a real man you’d let it all hang out right boys?” All the jocks were letting it all hang out, dicks and balls as far as the eye could see even with the heavy steam from the hot showers. In the showers, he had no problem showing off, or perhaps he was overcompensating from the earlier pantsing. He always had to be the big man on campus, and any blow to his rep he tended to go beyond to fix. 

“Dash...” He was about to explain it was Casper High locker room etiquette to wear a towel when entering the locker room from the shower. Danny froze, as a blue whisp left his mouth, his unique ability. Ghost Sense, it happened whenever ghosts came around. Wulf was an exception, usually but Wulf was pissed. Danny’s eyes flashed green another ability Phantom Eyes. Even though Wulf was invisible Danny could see him clear as day.

The jock had no idea how much danger he was in, it only got worse as he tried to get Fenton to stop hiding his crotch. Suddenly a loud growl echoed through the room, and shivers ran through their spines. They saw nothing but heard the sound of an angry beast. They heard footsteps and some would swear they saw something in the mist. “Monster! Ghost!” were the cries as Dash and his jock buddies ran for it, dropping Danny’s towel in the process.

“Thanks, buddy!” he petted the invisible werewolf ghost.

“He’s more like a guard dog,” Tucker said.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Danny told him and Wulf shook himself off.

“I’ll be here...” he said and vanished.

“It’s kinda cool you got your own furry guardian angel looking out for ya.”

“As long as he doesn’t do anything drastic.” He didn’t want Wulf to lose his freedom, Dash wasn’t worth it.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	4. Mystery Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Mystery Meat

Jack Fenton wanted to capture(hunt) and study ghosts. He loved to make all kinds of tech and gadgets putting his name on it. Like the Fenton Thermos, he built it to capture ghosts, though he couldn’t get it to work. In the meantime he was just happy to have a Thermos with the name Fenton on it. Danny did, however, figure out how to work it, it took ecto energy to charge. Once charged with ecto energy it could create a force that sucked in Ecto Energy and contain it.

Danny got the Fenton Portal working but Jack still didn’t know how to work the thing, it was mostly stable with a few glitches here and there. Sometimes when he was tinkering with it he caused some ghosts to come out and cause trouble. That’s where Danny’s Ghost Sense came in handy. Whenever a ghost got in range he’d release a little whiff of frigid air.

Jack wanted to train Danny and his friends to hunt and battle Ghosts, though they were more ready than he realized. While he was rummaging through some junk the Fenton Portal activated and two ghosts came out. Ectopuses, octopus-like ghosts only with four tentacles. One swooped in and grabbed Tucker and Sam fast, while the other zipped towards Jack.

Danny transformed and began fighting the Ectopuses. He caught the one going after his dad only for him to spin and launch it at the one holding Sam and Tucker. It dropped the two and they took their seats as Jack continued to blather on about ghosts, hunting, and his history. He was so wrapped up in his story telling he was completely unaware of the battle going on around him.

(For the sake of simplification the two Ectopuses will be referred to as A-ko and B-ko respectfully so you can tell who’s fighting grabbing and what not.)

The two cackled, and decided to focus on Danny since he was the threat in the room. Danny punched B-ko while throwing a kick at A-ko. B-ko got hit and sent flying back, hitting the wall with a squish.

A-ko dodged and zipped around, grabbing Danny from behind, coiling its ghostly tendrils around his arms and legs. Danny tried to phase through them, but he couldn’t. He tried to break free from the hold but A-ko had him locked and pulled tight giving him no wiggle room to escape. B-ko giggled wickedly and decided to pay Danny back. “H-hey what are you doing?!”

B-ko removed Danny’s shoes and began to tickle the soles of his feet. Danny bit his lip and tried to hold back his laughter. The tentacles felt so weird, and the relentless assault on his soles was making his body shake and tremble. B-ko and A-ko laughed at their captive, wanting to humiliate him before taking him out.

Danny was in tears, biting so hard on his lip he drew blood, which didn’t go unnoticed. ‘I can’t hold it!’

Whoosh!

Wulf rushed in and tackled A-ko forcing him off Danny. B-ko looked up and had an “oh shit” look on his face as Danny’s eyes glowed with rage and he swiftly kicked B-ko in the face! The two pounded the Ectopuses and sent them slinking away back in the ghost zone.

“Thanks buddy!” he pets Wulf’s head earning a growl of delight. He took human form again just in time for Jack to come back from his long winded speech.

“Who’s ready to hunt some ghosts!?”

“Dad!” Danny crossed his arms.

“I mean who’s ready to learn Ghost Self-Defense?” Maddie was adamant on not teaching them anything dangerous, leave the ghost hunting to the pros, but since ghosts were proven real she wanted to keep her family safe so she allowed Jack to teach the kids how to protect themselves. Though judging from the fight Danny’s ghost powers meant he could take care of himself for the most part and what he lacked he had Wulf to back him up. Jack got bored and began talking about his history.

“In my younger days I knew I always wanted a pony, never did get that pony. Never sat right with me we had to eat horse meat during the war.”

-x-

Jasmine, Danny, and Wulf were at the breakfast table having cereal, while Maddie was working on a new gadget. Jasmine was reading a book, How to get Through Adolescence Through Therapy. Wulf had his face in the bowl, while Danny was lazily eating. “A few more tweaks and its done.”

“You say its done!” Jack swooped in and picked up the Fenton Finder, thanks to Wulf they were able to design and build a device that can locate and track ghosts. Once the device collects a specific sample it could locate said ghost anywhere in the world, it could also be used to ignore said signal. Collecting one of Wulf’s hairs, the machine registered it, so the device could filter his signal out and track new ghosts.

“Ghost Detected!” the device rang out. Danny twitched. The device led them right to Danny.

The two looked at him oddly. “This thing is still glitching, it needs a few more tweaks Jack.” Maddie pointed out, taking the device back from him.

Danny wanted to tell his parents the truth he really did. His parents loved him and if they weren’t gonna dissect Wulf they weren’t gonna dissect their own son. With Danny’s powers he felt he had to stop the ghosts coming through and popping up and causing trouble. He was trying to use his powers responsibly, for the most part. Jack would probably find it amazing he had such powers and be gung ho about him entering the Ghost Fighting Business, but his Mom...not so much. He’d tell his dad, but Jack Fenton couldn’t keep a secret especially from his wife.

“Ugh how is Danny gonna have a normal life, when all you two talk about is ghosts?!”

“Now Jasmine, Danny has a pet ghost, your father and I are ghost hunters its the family business.”

“That’s exactly my point, I’m 18 I’m gonna be going off to college soon and I’m the only normal one in this family! I can’t leave Danny alone in this house of horrors!” Danny rolled his eyes.

He loved his sister he really did, but she could get very opinionated and annoying. Yes Jack wanted Danny in the ghost hunting business he tried to do the same with her, but Jasmine wanted Normal, even though her parents were right and ghosts were real, that didn’t mean it was normal. She felt Danny needed a normal life, but he wasn’t normal, not anymore anyway. Her stance on anti-weird is why he also didn’t tell her about his ghost powers. The last thing he wanted to be seen as was a freak.

“You poor miserable wretch, I’ll drive you to school.” Jasmine hugged Danny and dragged him away. Danny waved goodbye to Wulf, knowing he’d see him later anyway. It was nice she cared but sometimes what she said out of the kindness of her heart was a bit insulting and rude.

“That was weird, Jasmine never offers to give Danny a ride to school.”

“This can only mean one thing, that’s not our daughter, she must be possessed!” Jack declared. Wulf rolled his eyes, if she was possessed he’d smell it, she was fine she was just an angsty teenager. “Danny wait its a trap!” Jack ran after the two and Wulf finished off the abandoned breakfast.

It had been a month since the accident and through Wulf’s teachings he had gained control, enough control to not embarrass himself or out himself as a freak. He was walking with Sam and Tucker sharing his woes. Danny sometimes did use his powers without thinking, like when he got to school and walked through a vending machine. “Maybe your dad can invent something to turn you back to normal.” Tucker asked.

“Danny you are normal, your powers just make you unique. Unique is good.” Sam said. “That’s why I’m an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian.”

“Which means what?” Tucker asked.

“It means she doesn’t eat anything with a face on it.”

“That’s just sad, I’m a meat connoisseur.” He sniffed Danny. “Last night you had Sloppy Joes.”

“Impressive.” Sam rolled her eyes.

“Meat heightens the senses, boosts the testosterone.” he said while flexing. Tucker may have been a nerd but he had a nice body. “My all Meat Streak has lasted 16 years.”

“Well it’s about to end.” Sam said with a smile.

“What did you do?” Tucker glared at her.

“Nothing!” she shrugged. “The school board finally agreed to a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.”

Danny face palmed. “Oh Sam...” he sighed.

“What have you done woman?!” Tucker wailed as lunch rolled around and instead of sign of normal food there was grass on a bun.

“What?! It was time for a change!” She looked at Danny for support. He shook his head.

“Change is fine Sam, but instead of I dunno removing what people liked and replacing it with stuff you liked shouldn’t you have aimed to be inclusive rather than restrictive.” The two looked at him in shock. “Jasmine has been playing her therapy book tapes late at night while she sleeps, I picked up a few things.” he shrugs.

“But this is healthier!”

“Which would be a nice option for those who want to eat healthier, couldn’t you have simply just asked the school board to add vegetarian options to the menu than taking away the meat and well everything.”

“The whole menu is gone!” Tucker cried.

“You also forced the change, if people find out its gonna be bad.”

“Come on who...besides Tucker is gonna care that much that I changed the menu!”

-x-At the Fenton Home-x-

The ghost portal opened up and out came a ghostly Lunch Lady. “Oh somebody changed the menu!”

Wulf noticed her and growled. She gave him a huge helping of meat and sausages which distracted him long enough for her to fly off.

To be continued...Wrath of the Lunch Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


End file.
